shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
West Family
West Family is a familyship from the The Flash fandom. Canon When Barry’s mother was murdered and his father imprisoned. Joe took him in because he was Iris’ best friend. From the age of 11, Barry lived with the Wests and they became his family. Later in somewhat similar circumstances, after Wally loses his mother, he finds long lost family in Joe and Iris. Season 1 Barry and Joe work cases together at the CCPD. Joe often has to scold Barry for his lateness and obsession with his father’s imprisonment. Iris stands up for Barry having been the only one to believe him about his father’s innocence. When Barry is struck by lightning and falls into a coma. Iris and Joe are heartbroken, they visit him everyday and make the decision to have him be treated at Star Labs. Once he wakes up they are reunited and overjoyed. Joe quickly learns that Barry has powers but convinces him to keep it a secret from Iris. Joe reveals he knows that Barry has been in love with Iris since childhood and has been waiting years for him to tell her. He assures Barry the universe will work out his relationship with Iris if it’s meant to be. Barry, Iris and Joe have several family moments, between dinners at the West house and Christmas traditions. Iris and Joe are Barry’s constant in life – the two people that matter most to him and whom he tries to protect them when they are in danger. When Iris finds out that Barry is The Flash. She is upset with both of them for deceiving her. Joe comes to understand that he was wrong to keep the secret and apologizes. Barry and Iris too have lengthy discussions about his lie – given their feelings for one another it’s more complicated than either of them can put into words. They eventually make up when Barry tells her despite not knowing his secret she was with him every day, the thought of her is what picks him up an keeps him going and without her there wouldn’t be The Flash. When Barry decides to go back in time to save his mother. Iris and Joe struggle with the idea of losing all the memories they have created with Barry. In a deleted scene, they discuss how Barry brought light into their lives. Season 2 Joe and Iris try to help Barry as he isolates himself after the death of Eddie and Ronnie. When Barry re-joins the team they are all in full support of him. Iris’ mother returns and it comes to light she has a son called Wally West. Iris shares this information with Barry and they break it to Joe who is stunned. At their annual Christmas gathering, Wally meets them for the first time. Wally’s relationship with his family starts off rocky – he’s upset that Joe didn’t realize he had a son, overwhelmed by the instant family and jealous of Barry. Joe and Iris reassure that they care for him and want to help him grieve the death of his mother. Barry and Wally continue to butt heads. On a visit to Earth-2, Barry is confronted with a different life – being married to Iris and at odds with his father in-law Joe. Despite being advised not to get emotionally invested, Barry cannot help himself because of his love for them. When he returns to Earth-1, he breaks down and Iris and Joe about how Joe died on Earth-2. Wally soon becomes enamored with The Flash after he saves his life, not knowing it’s Barry. Once he finds out he is surprised. Season 3 In Flashpoint, Wally is the Flash with the help of Iris and Joe is a drunk struggling to keep his job. Barry still finds a way to connect with them – namely Iris who he asks out on a date. When he returns to his normal timeline, Joe and Iris are at odds over his lies about her mother. They eventually smooth things over and the family is back to be a tight unit. The rivalry between Barry and Wally continues when Wally has dreams about being a Speedster which ends up manifesting into reality. Wally believes that Barry is too hard on him and often tires of hearing his lectures. Despite this, they continue to support one another. With the prophecy of Iris' death, everyone is equally worried and upset. Barry promises Wally that he will get their girl back. It is a whole family effort to protect Iris. When the prophecy is foiled they are all relieved. Season 4 With Barry in the Speedforce, Wally is more at the helm of the team dubbing it Team Kid Flash. Upon Barry’s return Wally finds himself shifting into the background once more and makes the decision to leave Central City. He bids his family and the team farewell. He makes visits here and there. He’s often mentioned by Joe and Iris. Joe reveals to Barry he’s going to be a father again. They return to Star Labs with cigars to tell Iris. They dance around Star Labs in excitement of the new addition to the family. Season 5 Baby Jenna West is born, but there is also the arrival of Barry and Iris’ daughter from the future. Everyone in the West family is shocked but has moments of bonding with Nora. Before Wally leaves again – he asks Nora to look after the family. It is mentioned that Joe and Jenna have gone to visit Wally. Fanon Fans sometimes refer to Barry, Iris and Joe as the OT3 because they have been the most important people in Barry's life since he was a child. Some fans wish to have more flashbacks of Barry and Iris' childhood because of the bond all three of them share. Noticeably there have been less West family scenes and dinners which has disappointed fans. At Paleyfest, Candice Patton referred to Joe and Barry as the two men in her life. Rick Cosnett sitting next to her replied, "Thanks." The audience laughed and Rick switched seats with one of the producers. Candice looked to Jesse L Martin and said, "Daddy help." Grant Gustin was in hysterics. Fandom FAN FICTION :Barry/Iris/Joe/Wally on FanFiction.Net : Navigation